infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnar Lovewick
18055794_1460758240621107_8889110112090984141_o.jpg “I’m constantly torn between killing myself or everyone around me.” Basic Information mnnnj.png Full name: Ragnar Lovewick Pronunciation: Rag-nar. Love-wick Nickname(s) or Alias: Blondie Occupation: Viking/Explorer Gender: Female Species: Half-Dragon (a cross between a dragon and another unrelated creature) Age: 2000 years (Looks the age of 25) City or town of birth: Östund (Which had been next to the West Quadrant, 3000 miles to be exact) Currently lives: In a large ship, Heading over-seas to west. Languages spoken: Swedish,English Native language: Swedish Relationship Status: Single. Appearance New Canvas.png Height: 5'7 Weight: 195lbs Figure/build: Husky,and Muscular Hair color: Dirty Blonde Hairstyle: A Messy Half up an down do Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Deep Oceanic Blue Skin/fur/etc color: Pale,Porcelain Skin Tattoos: Tribal Markings Amongst her battered face. Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: Ragnar has scars that cover her from head to toe.. Her Tribal markings bring her to the term of being a Hero to her Kind. Preferred style of clothing: Ragnar wears thick slacks amongst a large mailed like sweater which over it possessed a dark mangled vest with her attire. Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: None Personality: Ragnar.png Positive Traits: Honorable, Prideful, Battleborned, Brave,Noble Negative Traits: Vengeful, Stubborn, Aggressive, Sarcastic, Combat Passive or Aggressive attitude? : tumblr_myqhkuq8Zj1r8dpzmo2_250.gif Aggressive Fighting Style: Lausatök Combat Glima Lausatök (Løse-tak) (Free-grip) is the form of glima used for combat. In such training, the harmful and hurtful techniques, or ways of executing the techniques, that are not accepted in other forms of glima, are explored in as free and creative a way as possible while not injuring the training partner.Lausatök glima for combat and self-defence was the basis for the Vikings fighting expertise and includes techniques against weapons. In order to have a structured form of unarmed combatives against striking weapons, the Vikings had to know how to use a variety of weapons, such as sword, axe, spear, seax, long seax, and knife. The foundation for the use of these weapons is found in Lausatök combat glima. Chi Manipulation Pyscho Drive; Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use thePsycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Powers/Abilities Ice Manipulation The ability to manipulate cold and ice. Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water froezen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Dragon Physiology The power to use the abilities of Dragons Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and which is ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Weapon of choice (if any): Bastard Sword, Large Metal Shield Weaknesses in combat: Fire,Vengence,Loyal(Will die herself to protect others. Which in some enemies eyes is a sign of weakness) Strengths in comb at: Her broad strength,Frost Attacks, Frost Breath. Sword tactics,Shield Bashing. Relationships Parents' names: Wesley Lovewick (Father), Osandrian Ludwig (Mother) Parents' Status: Deceased Due to the King. Siblings: None Important Relatives: Her Father an Mother. Partner/Spouse: None Children: None Pets: Talking Owl Oswald Owl.png Important Allies: The Water Half-Bred Dragon Atle (Best Mate) ' 8cd41825cb3b5e14df7f29c6956d7dbc.jpg ' Standing by her side after the sudden movement to join forces with the King.. It was all confusing for The Broad Muscular Water Dragon..Until then they fought Dishonorable battles between the villages of Ostund. Seeing children die before their hands it triggered Alte.. and Most likely Ragnar.. Alte is one of the famous Trio of the clan. Which contained Hagan,Ragnar.. and Alte himself. The Earth Half-Bred Dragon Hagan(Father Figure) ' imaginefx_workshop_vikingwarrior_janditlevcopy.jpg ' Hagan had raised Ragnar when she was raised, due to pleading the King to not kill her..Which Lofus took an eye from Earth Dragon. Thus after joining forces he raised the child to learn, Nobility,Honor.. Loyalty Everything that is proven to be the greatest Viking to ever surpass. He knew Ragnar had potential to change everything the king goes by.. Hagan also took Alte in though he is not fond of his ways an actions but he is more like a son to the Half-Breed.. Hagan is known to killing many men throughout the battles. Which brought him famous to Ostund. Enemies: King 'Lofus' Siegfried barbarian_by_friendhaircut-d7a0q22.jpg Faction: Hjärtan av Dragonist TBA Ragnar.gif Background: Lagertha-vikings-tv-show-33637308-500-256.gif " I Can Lose Alot of Soilders and Still Win This Game Of Chess."- Ragnar - It was said a Witch Doctor predicted the birth of a Half Frost Dragon. Who's had been named Ragnar Lovewick Which she had been born and raised in the lands near the West Quadrant. It had been miles to where the town Ostund had been located on an uncharted island. No-one had been really allowed due to the aggressiveness of the Half-Dragons. Meaning they did not allow other Oni's to even surpass inside their civilization. This was all because of there King. Who's had been named Lofus Siegfried., Throughout her life, Ragnar did gain a sign of reputation as a clever young demon. At the age of 1990, King Lofus of Ostund Invaded there little town called Ostund's Hell.This caused. The young Frost Half-breed joined with Loyalists of the King To behead him once and for all. His ways were so treacherous that no-one could over-rule Lofus. The King was famous for ripping the heads of his victims in battle. Though as the years flew by under his Ruling hand..She learned that friendship meant everything.While rats and snitches were the problems to the solution. There had been another way out.. and that was to flee on a large ship to the outskirts of the place that the Half-Breeds soon discovered that they did not belong at their island of full bred Dragons. As They would of flee'd. They would search of what seemed to be a Grand Stone That everyone wanted to obtained.. of course Ragnar desired it as it may help them with there quest... and also...to Destroy the Legendary Dragons that had been awoken by the slumbering spell made by the Witch Doctor that had passed to be broken..They also took the opportunity to explore for the riches.. and gain a reason to fight and live... Honor and Nobility are everything to the fellow Vikings. and to their God that they worshiped upon; 5d7fefcad8a3ebf53012a485afb7a38a.jpg .Nido The All-Father. Category:Gen 1 Category:Half-Breed Category:Viking Category:Half-Dragon Category:Explorer